Just A Love Story
by Inochinen97
Summary: The new student caught Sasuke's attention for she had short , pink hair , green eyes & a fair skin. SasuSaku, NaruHina, Saino , Shikamaru X Temari & NejiTen
1. Attention

Hi, guys ! I'm Inochinen97. Well, it's my first time to post my fanfic && also I'm new here.

So take it easy.

Please R&R. When you review, please say it politely because I'm the kind of person who

kinda gets discourage easily.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It would be EFFIN' awesome if I did.

* * *

Chapter 1 ---

*FLASH*

"Sasuke.." a woman with long blue hair said.

"Nani , okaa-san ?" Sasuke replied.

"This is the daughter of our new neighbor .... " When her mom said the girl's name it was not heard.

"Mom, I can't hear her name." Sasuke said.

"I said ... " Again, it was not heard.

"I can't hear you ! " Sasuke shouted.

*FLASH*

Sasuke woke up & said in his mind " I'm dreaming of that again."

*Knock-Knock*

"Young master, you'll be late for school." Sasuke's butler said.

"Thanks, Senri." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke then took a bath, changed into his school uniform & went to school.

~ Konoha High - t'was once an all-boys school. But, turned Co-Ed last year.

95% percent are boys. While the 5% percent are girls. It is one of the best schools

in Konoha, scratch that , it's the BEST school in Konoha. ~

"Oi, teme !" A kid with blond hair & sky blue eyes said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as if he was shocked.

"So, who're you going with ?" Naruto asked.

"To where?"

"Duh! To the dance! THE DANCE !!!" Naruto replied.

"Nobody."

"Oh, come on ! There should be at least one girl who interests you, like Karin." Naruto said teasingly.

"WTF ?! Karin? Why would, I, Sasuke Uchiha have an interest on the "SLUT PRINCESS IN SLUT LAND"?"

"I'm just joking, Emo-boy." Naruto said while giggling.

"For the millionth-time dobe! I'm not FRIGGIN' EMO !!!"

"Oh, by the way. Don't dare ask Hinata out." Naruto said while sounding like he was threatening Sasuke.

" What the --- Why would I ask Hinata to the dance when it's VERY obvious that she's in love with --- Oh,

Nevermind."

"In love with who ? C'mon Sasuke! TELL ME !!!"

"You have to figure it out yourself dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"GAHHH~ I hate it when you smirk."

* * *

~After that, their class started~

* * *

"Class!" Their homeroom teacher said.

"Nani ? Iruka-sensei?!~" Some student asked.

"We have a new student!" He announced.

The class started murmuring.

"SILENCE!" He ordered & it became silent. " Now, as I was saying, we have a new student. You can come in now"

The new student came in.

The new student caught Sasuke's attention for she had short , pink hair , green eyes & a fair skin.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Any likes or dislikes ?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Well, I like watching Cherry Blossoms. I love cherries & sweets. I hate Sluts & Whores, Perverts & the like." She replied

"She has a lot of confidence. I kinda like her." Sasuke thought & smirked. [Author's Note: Sasuke is not having love-at-first-sight!]

"Sakura sit beside that blue black haired kid. He's name is Sasuke." Iruka sais with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no! He just didn't put the BITCH beside MY Sasuke." Slut Princess errr--- I mean Karin said. [A/N: GAWD ! I just hate Karin!]

------------

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you!" Sasuke introduced himself & extended his right arm ; waiting for a hand shake.

"Hi! My name's Sakura. Nice to meet you too! " Sakura said & they shook hands. Suddenly, they felt nostalgic.

The WHOLE class was shocked because whenever there was a girl assigned to sit beside Sasuke they would say

"OMG! MARRY ME!" or "CAN YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?"

"Have we met before?" They said syncronizely. They giggled a little.

The class gasped because they were SHOCKED again to see Sasuke giggling!

Karin as usual got jealous.

" I can't believe Sasuke just giggled. This year's gonna be fun." Naruto whispered to a boy with long brown hair & white eyes.

* * *

~ LUNCH BREAK ~

* * *

"Hi, Sakura! Nice to meet you! I'm Temari."

"Hi! Nice to meet you too!" Sakura said while smiling.

"Lonely?" Temari asked.

"Well, kinda. I don't have somebody to eat with."

"Wanna eat with us?" She asked.

"Sure!"

"Guys, we've got a new friend!" Temari said.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm TenTen."

"Hi, I'm Hinata."

"Hi, I'm Ino."

"Is pink your natural hair color ?!" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"Your eyes are pretty." Hinata said.

"Thank you."

"You sure have nice skin." TenTen said.

"Thank you!"

* * *

So, this chapter ended with compliments & Hi's.

What do you think? Shall I continue ?

R&R please.


	2. Friends

I am seriously happy right now that I could almost cry.

It's all thanks to :

gothic bunny-chan

RoseThorn97

SuperGalGene348

So, here's chapter 2 !

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It would be EFFIN' awesome if I did !

* * *

"Okay , girls. That's enough! She's not BARBIE y'know." Temari joked.

The girls laughed. Suddenly, they heard a sound of a grumbling stomach.

It was Sakura.

"I think somebody's hungry." TenTen said while giggling. Sakura blushed.

"C'mon girls! Let's eat!" Ino said.

* * *

Then they started eating

* * *

"Te-ma-ri-!" Ino whispered in Temari's ear.

"Eek! W-what do you want Ino."

"You're going to the dance with Shi-ka-ma-ru aren't you ?" She replied.

Temari blushed.

"H-how did you know ?!"

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood."

"Nani. Nani. Guys what are you talking about ?" Hinata said. [ A/N: In my fanfic , Hinata doesn't stutter or whatever you call that.]

" The deer just asked her out." Ino replied.

"OMG?! Really ?!" TenTen & Hinata exclaimed.

"Deer?" Sakura asked.

"Uhhh--- I mean Shikamaru. Temari's crush-who-somewhat-acts-like-her-boyfriend. In other words, that guy over there."

"Oh. So, what made you have the hots for him Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Well, He's so my type."

"What's your type?"

"Cool & Geniius Type."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, Sakura do you have a guy mind for the school dance this friday ?" Hinata asked.

"Dance ?"

"The new principal said " To celebrate Konoha High being a Co-Ed school."

"Oh. I don't have any guy in mind right now."

"Eh ? How 'bout Sasuke? Isn't he your type?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Sasuke? Why him? "

"Well, we thought that Sasuke was your type of guy. Since he IS the most popular guy in school."

"Okay, give me three reasons why you think I like Sasuke ."

* * *

~ Guys table ~

* * *

" I just asked Temari out for the dance this Friday." The deer errr --- Shikamaru calmly said.

Naruto was drinking PEPSI [ the official drink of the Uchihas ]. He spitted on Sasuke's pretty face ~ when he heard what Shikamaru said.

"WHAT ?! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!" Naruto shouted.

" Jeez, Naruto do you have to shout ?" Shikamaru.

" So you finally made a move , deer." Sai said.

"What did you say ?"

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Guys! Stop with the violence." Neji said.

"Anyways, who still doesn't have a partner?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have one yet." Neji said.

"Ask out TenTen , Neji. We know you like her." Shikamaru said.

Everybody agreed.

"What the --- ? How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvous." Sai said.

" Sasuke, who're you going with?" Naruto asked.

" Nobody."

"Eh? You're not interested on the new girl?"

"You mean Sakura? Nope."

"Sasuke, you like her don't you? " Shikamaru said.

"Give me three reasons why."

" Okay, One, It's the first time you introduced yourself to a girl." Neji said.

"Two, you shook hands with her." Sai said.

"Well, that's normal"

"Not normal for you Sasuke."

* * *

~ Girls table ~

* * *

"One, you're the first girl who stayed calm when he introduced himself." TenTen said.

" Well, DUH! 'cuz I don't have a crush on him." Sakura said.

"Two, You shook hands with him && suddenly the two of you felt nostalgic." Ino said.

"Three... You're blushing." Temari & Shikamaru said.

"NO! I'M NOT !!!" Sakura & Sasuke syncronizingly said.

"See?" Shikamaru && Temari said again.

Karin GOT jealous for the second time.

* * *

~After school~

* * *

"Girls the dance is on Friday. We've got 2 days left. You know what we have to do." Ino said.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked innocently.

"SHOPPING!" The girls shouted.

"Okay,okay! You don't have to shout you know."

* * *

~ the Guys' side ~

* * *

"Got any clothes yet?" Naruto asked.

"For what?" Neji asked.

"For the dance this Friday , DUH!"

"Well, well, well. Dickless is so eager for the dance and yet, he haven't even asked Hinata out." Sai said.

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN ?!"

"Shut up! You dobe." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of Hinata, she's there!" Neji pointed out.

"HEY HINATA !!!" Naruto shouted as if his life depended on it.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed.

"Why is Hinata blushing?" Sakura asked TenTen.

"Well, it's because she has a crush on Naruto."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Nani , Naruto?"

"Uhmm... will you go to the dance with me ?"

"YES! ABSOLUTELY YES!!!"

Naruto thanked her & hugged her that made Hinata's face red as a tomato & leading her to faint.

"Eh? Hinata! Hey, Hinata !!!"

"Hey, troublesome woman! Got your dress yet ?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-not yet."

"How 'bout you guys?" TenTen asked.

"What a coincidence! We were about to go to the mall. Wanna come with us ?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"He says yes." Neji said.

After that, they went to the mall.

* * *

~At the mall ~

* * *

" I forgot. I don't have any money with me." Sakura said so suddenly.

"WHAT?!" All girls exclaimed.

"Darling ~ Why didn't you bring your FREAKING money!" Ino shouted.

"Gorgeous~ please calm down" Sai said.

"One, it's because my house is near to the school. So, I don't need to bring money."

"What if you forget your lunch ?" TenTen said.

"I'll go home."

"I'll pay for your clothes or whatever!" Sasuke said.

"No. I don't like to owe people something."

"But, you NEVER said it in your speach this morning."

"Sakura, just take the offer." Temari said whispering.

"Okay, fine !"

* * *

That's Chapter 2. How was it ?

I know it was kinda boring.

But, hey what can I say? I'm not perfect !

R&R please :D


	3. Shopping

I'd like to thank :

'-CherryBlossom1997 --- Thanks for the tip! :D

-Elisha Ryuzaki & Twisted Musalih

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. It would be EFFIN' awesome if I did.

So, here's Chapter 3 !

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**" I forgot. I don't have any money with me." Sakura said so suddenly.**

**"WHAT?!" All girls exclaimed.**

**"Darling ~ Why didn't you bring your FREAKING money!" Ino shouted.**

**"Gorgeous~ please calm down" Sai said.**

**"One, it's because my house is near to the school. So, I don't need to bring money."**

**"What if you forget your lunch ?" TenTen said.**

**"I'll go home."**

**"I'll pay for your clothes or whatever!" Sasuke said.**

**"No. I don't like to owe people something."**

**"But, you NEVER said it in your speach this morning."**

**"Sakura, just take the offer." Temari said whispering.**

**"Okay, fine !"**

* * *

After that, they grouped themselves into two. Temari & Shikamaru , Naruto & Hinata , TenTen & Neji , Ino & Sai

&& lastly, Sakura & Sasuke.

* * *

~ Temari & Shikamaru ~

"Hey, troublesome woman. Just pick something already." The Cool Genius Shikamaru said.

" Oh, just shut up , Shikamaru !"

" Troublesome women are troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"What was that ?"

" Oh, nothing."

" You're annoying! Go pick your suit ! " Temari ordered.

" Whatever."

Shikamaru then left. Minutes after Shikmaru left, Temari FINALLY chose a dress.

When, she paid the dress , she saw a keychain. A deer keychain. She felt guilty making Shikamaru leave. So, she bought it.

Shikamaru bought his suit. Then, he saw a small store selling ONLY accesories. The store caught his attention so he went inside.

He saw a Temari Ball necklace **[ Temari Ball : a traditional japanese toy given for good luck in the new year ]**

He felt sorryabout what he said to Temari.

~ Later ~

"So, you done ?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." She said. Shimaru blushed.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat something."

"How about at Starbucks ?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

~ Naruto & Hinata ~

"Hinata, I think this would look good on you." Naruto said as he held a lavender colored dress.

"You think so ?" Hinata asked.

"YEAH! You should try it on !!! " Naruto said with excitement.

Hinata then went to the dressing room. After a few minutes ...

"What do you think ?" She asked.

"IT LOOKS UBER GREAT ON YOU !!!" Naruto shouted so loud (lol) that he made the customers look at them.

"Naruto-kun, everybody's looking at us." She said shyly.

"Ehehehe ... " He said while scratching his hair.

A few hours later ~

"Hinata, wait here." Naruto said & ran off to an accesory store.

A few minutes later ~

"Omatase !"

"Naruto, you startled me."

"MenGo! MenGo! Anyways, close your eyes."

"Eh?" Hinata blushed.

"Just do it."

"Okay." She closed her eyes.

A few seconds later ...

"Open your eyes."

"Uwaaah ~ Naruto it's so pretty!" She said while holding a Sun&Moon Necklace. [A/N: You know like the one in Twitches. The Queen's Necklace.]

"I'm glad you like it! The sun represents your name."

"My name ?"

"Your name means ' a sunny place '. So, it's the Sun."

"What about the Moon ?"

"The moon because of your hair."

"My hair?" Hinata giggled.

"Your hair resembles the night. So, a moon should be there to brighten you up!"

"Aww. Thank you Naruto-kun!" She said & kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed.

"Hinata."

"Nani, Naruto?"

"Can you be mine ?"

"Eh?"

"I mean , would you want to go out with me ?"

"Y-y-y-y-YES !!!"

They both blushed.

* * *

~TenTen & Neji ~

"Neji , I'm done buying my dress. Let's go & choose yours." TenTen said.

"I'm done."

"What ?!"

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing."

"Ah!"

"What's wrong ?"

"Your hair."

"AHHHHHHH !!! My hair ties ! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME !!"

Neji giggled.

"What's so funny ?!"

"You actually look good with your hair down."

TenTen blushed.

Neji giggled again.

"Ah!" TenTen said.

"What's wrong ?"

"You just giggled."

"No,I didn't." He said & cleared his throat.

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

The argument went on & on. Until, they finally stopped.

"This isn't gonna end , is it ?"

"Nope."

"I'm getting hungry. Let's eat."

"Okay."

* * *

~Ino & Sai~

"Darling~" Ino said.

"What is it gorgeous ?"

"Which dress should I buy ?"

"Hmm. I think the one that looks like a painting suits you more than a plain colored dress."

"Okay, I'll just go to the counter & pay for this. You just wait here."

Ino then went to the counter.

While waiting, Sai saw a ring that looked very Earthy [lol XD].

"This ring looks good with her dress"

* * *

~Sakura & Sasuke ~

"Are you done yet ?" Sasuke said.

"GAHHHHHHH!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT LOOKING FOR A DRESS WAS THIS HARD ?!" Sakura said.

"Fine. I'll help you."

~ A few minutes later

"How 'bout this one ?" Sasuke said.

"That looks nice! How much is it ?"

"$2000."

"Oh look at that! This one's cuter !" She said to avoid the subject.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Wear it !"

"What?!"

"I said wear it."

"Fine! Sheesh, you don't have to get angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Whatever."

She then went to the dressing room.

~A few minutes later

"How do I look ?" She asked. [A/N: The dress looks like the dress Musa from the Winx Club Movie was wearing]

"Hot."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. " I mean you look fine."

"So 'ya happy now ? Let's look for another one."

"No."

"What?"

"CLEAN YOUR FRIGGIN' EARS DAMMIT !"

Sakura stayed silent.

Sasuke cleared his throat again.

"Buy it!"

"It's too expensive."

"Buy it, woman !!!"

"Okay,fine."

~ A few minutes later

"Okay. done! 'Ya happy now?"

"Satisfied." He said.

Suddenly, Sakura felt something vibrate on her pocket.

"Sakura, I'll just go to that store. Wait here." Sasuke said & left.

"Okay."

She got her cellphone. It was a text message from Ino.

It said:

_**From: Ino-pig Yamanaka**_

_**Subject: What the hell ? Do you really have to ask about the EFFIN' subject ?**_

_**Message:**_

_** The gang & I are in Starbucks. **_

_** -Love LOTS,**_

_** Ino.**_

"Sakura."

"Oh, Sasuke!"

"Here."

"What's that ?"

"You have two eye balls dammit , can't you read/see/sense/feel that it's an effin' bracelet ?"

" Well , I do."

"What's that for ?"

"Your effin' accesory ! Just wear it !'

"Now?"

" Hn (YES)."

"Now Now ?'

"Hn Hn !!! "

'Now? Now ? Now ?"

" Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn !!! ( Yes! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Just wear it already !)

"Okay."

"Hn? ( You can understand me ?)

"I had a friend who only speaks in one syllable."

"Hn."

* * *

That's it for now.

Uhmm ... Sorry I haven't updated for ages. It's because I had tons of school work! I'm a graduating student for kami's sake !

- Inochinen97 -


	4. Oh the Drama !

**I'm been veeeery ~ busy with my Cosplay & School Life.**

**I'm a graduating student for Kami's sake!**

**So , please be patient. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It would be EFFIN' awesome if I did & if I did own Naruto **

**I wouldn't had make Sasuke leave Konoha. [ MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! ]**

**Presenting the not-so welcome guest:**

**Karin ! DX**

**Enjoy! :D**

_

* * *

_

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_**"Sakura."**_

_**"Oh, Sasuke!"**_

_**"Here."**_

_**"What's that ?"**_

_**"You have two eye balls dammit , can't you read/see/sense/feel that it's an effin' bracelet ?"**_

_**" Well , I do."**_

_**"What's that for ?"**_

_**"Your effin' accesory ! Just wear it !'**_

_**"Now?"**_

_**" Hn (YES)."**_

_**"Now Now ?'**_

_**"Hn Hn !!! "**_

_**'Now? Now ? Now ?"**_

_**" Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn Hn !!! ( Yes! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Just wear it already !)**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**"Hn? ( You can understand me ?)**_

_**"I had a friend who only speaks in one syllable."**_

_**"Hn."**_

_

* * *

_

"Anyways, Ino told us that if we were done, we would go meet them at Starbucks." Sakura said.

"So, are we done ?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then let's go! I'm getting hungry!" He said.

He then grabbed her wrist & they went to Starbucks.

* * *

At Starbucks ~

"Sakura! We're over here !" Ino said waving her hand.

"There they are !" Sakura said.

"So, now that we are finally complete. What do you guys want ? My treat!" TenTen said.

"But,before that my dear, I think somebody's acting really .... " Ino said.

"Who ?! WHO ?!"

Ino cleared her throat. "Chicken-butt." She said.

"Eh? What's wrong?"Sasuke asked.

"Dakishimetai yo ni ~ " Temari sang. [A/N: It's Chobit's opening song.]

"Eh? I don't get it." Sakura said.

"English translation: Your hands." Temari said.

"Eh?" They both said. Then they looked at their hands and ......

"AHHHH !!!" They both screamed.

"So, what were you doing while shopping , chicken-butt? " Sai asked.

"Nothing."

"Sounds very suspicious." Shikamaru said.

"Then what's this Sakura ?" Naruto asked pointng at her bracelet.

"This is , this is , this is --- "

"A bracelet , you idiot." Sasuke said.

"I know! But, who gave you this ?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have to ask everything ?" Neji said.

Then they heard a grumbling stomach. It was Hinata.

"This isn't over yet , Uchiha." Ino said.

"Calm Down, Gorgeous." Sai said.

"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY DAUGHTER'S MIND !? SHE'S PURE! YOUR'E NOT !!! " Ino suddenly said like she was Sakura's 100 year old mother. =.=

"Ino, since when did Sakura became your daughter?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since, this morning."

Everybody sweatdropped.

After that, they ordered. Then the order arrive. They ate. & in the midst of eating .....

"Guys, Hinata & I are a couple." Naruto announced.

Everybody spit their ice-cold coffee at Naruto's face! Except for Sasuke & Sakura. xD

"What was that for ?"

"Well,well. Congratz to you two!" Temari said.

"You're not the only one who's happy today." Shikamaru said.

"Eh?"

"Shikamaru & I are ONE !" Temari said.

The guys spit their coffee again at Shikamaru. Except for the girls.

"Why me not her ?" He asked.

"'Cuz you're the most unbelievable compared to Temari." TenTen said.

_**"Ooh~ there are 3 love birds already. That leaves 4 single people." **_Ino said in her mind.

"I'm kinda excited who's next in line ~" Ino said.

"In line for what ?" Naruto asked.

"DUH! Next in line to become a couple."

"Hinata,that necklace is sooo~ cute." Sakura said.

The girls agreed.

"Guys, BRB ! Gotta go to the --- " Sakura said.

"We know! We know ! to the comfort room , right ?" Ino said.

She nodded.

* * *

~ At the Comfort Room

"Finally!" She said.

"Well, well. Somebody's touching my property lately." Somebody said.

Sakura looked to see who was talking.

"Hey,bitch!" That girl said.

"Uhmm... Do I know you ?" Sakura asked.

"Are you an idiot ?"

"Uhh ... no."

"You don't know me ?"

"Well,yeah."

The girl sighed. " MWAHAHAHAAH ! I AM KARIN THE PRESIDENT OF THE SASUKE UCHIHA FAN CLUB && THE _**-toot- **_SASUKE FAN GIRLS ; FANCLUB AND THE FUTURE WIFE OF SASUKE UCHIHA !!!"

"Eh? Is that so?" Sakura said while looking herself at the mirror,checking if she had something on her face.

"You bitch!" Karin said & grabbed her hair.

"OW!"

"I'm gonna borrow this." Karin said and got the bracelet Sasuke got her.

She then threw Sakura hard on the floor with the use of her hair.

"Toodles." She said. & wore the bracelet.

* * *

~At Starbucks

"Sakura, sure is taking too long." Hinata said.

"Maybe she - - - - " Naruto was cut off.

"Hello, girls & guys. & Sasuke ~" KARIN SAID WITH A SLUTTISH VOICE ! [ A/N: ehehehe ! ^_____^]

"Karin." Ino said.

"Sasuke, do you like my new bracelet. Somebody gave this to me." Karin said.

Sasuke looked at the bracelet.

"It looks hideous on you Karin." He said sarcastically.

"I second that." Ino said.

"Now, if you don't mind if I steal it away from you." He said & got the bracelet.

"Kyaa ~ Sasuke-sama just touched my hand!" Karin said.

"Get out of my sight, RED HEAD! " Temari said.

"Oh, shut up, !"

"What did you just say ?" Shikamaru said.

"Mrs. Pineapple."

Shikamaru sighed. "Karin look behind you." He said.

She looked behind her & saw nothing.

"There's no -" She was cut off by Shikamaru who threw an iced-cold coffee which was still cold until now. [xD]

"I don't feel drinking ice-cold coffee anymore." Shikmaru said.

"Let's go guys & help Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

Everybody nodded.

* * *

~At the CR ~

"SAKURA !" He knocked on the door. Nobody answered.

_**I guess I don't have a choice but to ---- **_ Sasuke thought & kicked the door.

There he saw Sakura lying on the floor bleeding.

He then ran to her & carried her.

"SASUKE !" Naruto shouted.

"Call 911 , you dobe !" He shouted.

"We already did!" Hinata said.

* * *

The Ambulance finally arrived & took Sakura & Sasuke.

Leaving the gang behind.

"This was one hell of a day." Naruto said.

"You bettcha." Shikamaru said.

"Oh crap! I gotta go home !" TenTen said.

"See yah, TenTen! " Ino said.

TenTen left.

"Neji , Tenten's all alone in the dark." Ino whispered in his ear.

Neji ran as fast as he can.

"What was that all about ?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh nothing. I just said the magic word." Ino said.

"Let's go home, guys." Naruto said.

They nodded & went home.

* * *

~ At the hospital ~

Sasuke called his house.

KRING - KRING - KRING - KRI -

"Uchiha Residence. This is Shiki speaking --- "

"Shiki !"

"Sasuke-sama."

" I want you to give me Sakura Haruno's telephone number, ASAP!"

" Yes,sir." A very few minutes passed.

"It's XXX-XXXX."

"Thanks & tell mom to be here at the hospital."

"Understood."

He called the Haruno's residence.

KRING- KRING- KRING - KRI -

"Haruno Residence."

"Is this Sakura's mom?"

"Why, yes. May I know who's on the line ?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura is now in Konoha Hospital. 3rd Floor , Room 69. "

"Hai ! Wakarimashita! Arigatou Gozaimasu , Uchiha-san."

Then she hang up.

"Sasuke!"

"Mom."

"What's wrong ? Are you sick? "

"No, mom. My friend's sick."

"Your friend?"

"Y-yeah."

"Lead the way."

* * *

3rd Floor .::. Room 69

"SAKURA!!!" Mrs. Haruno said.

" Uhmm ... are you Mrs. Haruno ?" Sasuke asked.

"EHHH ?! MIKO-CHAN ?!"

"Miko-chan ?"

"EHHH ?! HARU-HARU ?!"

"Haru-haru ?"

"How've you been ?" Mikoto asked.

"Still , HAPPY BEING SINGLE !"

"HAHAHA ! You still haven't lost your humor I see."

"Mom, who's she ?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh? You don't remember she' s Saku-chan's mom remember ?"

"Saku-chan? EHHHHHHH ?! "

"Don't tell me you don't remember her anymore. So, what brings you here Haru-haru ?"

"Sasu-kun told me that Sakura was hospitalized."

Mikoto gasped.

"That's Saku-chan ?!" Mikoto said pointing at the Sakura who was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter ?**

**I know it sucked. **

**Anyways, It's like 8:26 PM . && I'm effin' sleepy! =.= let me sleep !**

**:D - inochinen97-**


	5. No School

**Okay, one word . . . BORING!**

**It's Sunday & I'm not in the mood in doing my homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It would be EFFIN' awesome if I did & if I did own Naruto**

**I would make lots of SMEXY SasuSaku scenes. *evil grin***

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**"Eh? You don't remember she' s Saku-chan's mom remember ?"**_

_**"Saku-chan? EHHHHHHH ?! "**_

_**"Don't tell me you don't remember her anymore. So, what brings you here Haru-haru ?"**_

_**"Sasu-kun told me that Sakura was hospitalized."**_

_**Mikoto gasped.**_

_**"That's Saku-chan ?!" Mikoto said pointing at the Sakura who was sleeping peacefully.**_

_

* * *

_

"Yes, that's Sakura." said.

"She's so pretty." Mikoto said. Sasuke blushed.

"Uhmm.. Miko-chan , Is it okay if I can pay the hospital bills after this month ?"

"Haru-Haru , don't worry I'll pay the bills."

"Eh? demo ... "

" Don't worry. That's what friends are for , right ?"

" Best Friends."

~ A few hours later ~

"Sasuke, you stay here & watch Saku-chan."

"Eh? Mom ... "

"Just do it, Sasuke."

"Okay."

"Arigatoo~ Sasuke." Mikoto said & kissed his cheek.

"Mom, not infront of --- "

"Let's go , Haru-Haru." Mikoto said & they left.

Sasuke sighed.

He then looked at Sakura.

* * *

~TenTen & Neji ~

"I hope Sakura's okay." TenTen said.

"Don't worry. Sasuke's with her." Neji said.

* * *

At the hospital

"ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed.

"Damn! Somebody's talking about me." Sasuke said.

* * *

~ Ino & Sai ~

They arrived at Ino's house.

"Thanks Sai." Ino said.

"Ino wait." Sai said. He grabbed Ino's left wrist & placed the ring he bought her on her left ring finger.

"I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Sai !" She said & kissed him on the lips.

Sai blushed.

"Good Night! See you tomorrow!" She said & went inside.

Sai touched his lips & blushed. [again xD]

* * *

~Shikamaru & Temari~

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Temari, close your eyes."

"O-okay." She said & closed her eyes.

Shikamaru then placed the necklace he bought around her neck.

"Open your eyes." He said. She opened her eyes.

"A necklace?"

"Yehp. You were expecting something else weren't you?" Temari blushed.

"No, I didn't!'

"I hope you like it." Shikamaru smiled.

"Did you just smile ?"

"No."

"Yes, you did.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

&& the arguement went on & on. Until, finally ...

" I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Good night, Shika."

"Good Night."

* * *

~ At the hospital ~

Sasuke felt his cellphone vibrating. He got it.

_**From : Mother **_

_**Subject : ^___________________^**_

_**Message:**_

_**Sasuke , I'm gonna stay at Haru-Haru's house. :D**_

_**You stay there and watch Saku-chan,okay ?**_

_**Your loving & young mother,**_

_**Mikoto ~**_

Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke yawned.

Until, finally he slept.

~ An hour later~

Sakura opened her eyes & Sasuke sleeping on her bed. [A/N: You know when you put your head on the bed & you sleep while sitting.]

She blushed. Sasuke woke up.

"Saku-chan, you've finally woke up."

"Saku-chan?"

"Uhh... I mean Sakura."

"You're acting weird,Sasu-kun."

They paused. Then giggled.

"My mom told me to keep an eye on you."

"Oh. Okay."

"But the problem is where am I gonna sleep. Don't tell me I'm going to sleep together with you ?" Sasuke said teasingly.

"What the --- ?! Go sleep on the freaking COUCH !!!" Sakura shouted that made her head hurt.

"Take it easy, Sakura. I was only joking." He said & let Sakura's head lay on the pillow, gently.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said & smiled.

"No need to --- " He was cut off because he saw Sakura sleeping so peacefully.

_**"Kawaii~" He thought. "Wait, what ? Kawaii ?!"**_

_**"You're in love ~" Somebody said.**_

_**"Who's there ? Show yourself."**_

_**"Are you stupid? I'm your inner self."**_

_**"My inner self ?"**_

_**"Yup."**_

_**"Okay .. "**_

_**"Anyway, you're in love with her."**_

_**"Why do you think so ?"**_

_**"I won't tell you why. You have to figure it out yourself."**_

_**"You tell me that I love her. Now, you won't tell me the freakin' reason ?!" **_Sasuke exclaimed making Sakura wake up.

"Sasuke, who're you talkin to ?"

"Nobody, Go back to sleep."

"Oh,okay." She said & went back to sleep.

_**"Wow. She's so cute." **_

_**"See. YOU SEE ?! You like her my idiot self ."**_

_**"GAHHH!! Shut up! We'll talk tomorrow."**_

* * *

~ The next day ~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE--

Sakura woke up & smashed the damn clock!

"Stupid clock! Who the hell placed you here ?"

Sasuke woke up.

"Sakura, what time is it.?"

"9:00 a.m"

"WHAT ?! 9 AM ?! NOOOOOOOOOO !!! "

Sakura smirked. "It's the first time I see you sooo ------ "

"Shut up, forehead girl !"

"Look who's talking. Saliva boy ~"

"Saliva boy ?"

"All over your face."

Sasuke got angry & throw a pillow. Thus, leading to a pillow fight.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hi, gu -- " TenTen was cut off when a pillow hit her face.

"Stay calm , TenTen." Neji said.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THE FREAKING PILLOW ?!" She said.

Sakura pointed at Sasuke.

"SA-SUU-KEE !!!" TenTen ran after him and aimed a pillow at him. As expected, Sasuke dodge it.

"TenTen Halt!" Neji blowed his whistle. TenTen stopped.

"Good Girl"

"Master & dog ?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Anyway, what are you guys dong here ? Aren't you supposed to be at school ?" Sasuke said.

"Well, when we got there , the school said that no classed for today." Temari said.

"I heard that it's because the new principal got drunk ... again ! x]" Ino said.

"Thanks to her, we don't have classes! BANZAI! By the way, what's the principal's name again ?" Naruto said.

"It's Tsunade. The Vice-P's Jiraiya." Shikamaru said.

"Wow! Don't they have family names ?"

"Do you have to ask everything Naruto ?" The Cool-Genius Shikamaru said.

" Duh! 'Cuz I'm an attentive-learner NOT a 'laid-back-cool-genius-who-thinks-everything-is-boring.'" Naruto said.

"Guys! ENOUGH ! So, Sakura the dance is on the day after tomorrow. Are you going ?" Ino said.

"Well, the doctor didn't visit me yet. But, I'll do my best to go to the dance."

"You don't have to force yourself. After all, there's camping after the dance." Temari said.

* * *

**Is it me or this chapter was quite boring ~**

**Toodles!**

**-inochinen97-**


	6. The Good News :D

_**Hi Guys !**_

_**I had nothing to do today. So, I figured to write a part of the next chappie^_^**_

_**Pardon me if there are some wrong spellings & if there are some words missing. [XD]**_

_**It's because I don't have an EFFIN' Microsoft Word !**_

_**I have a WordPad.**_

_**Anyways, Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have become a H anime.[woopsie ~ xD]**_

_

* * *

_

_**PREVIOUSLY :**_

_**"Do you have to ask everything Naruto ?" The Cool-Genius Shikamaru said.**_

_**" Duh! 'Cuz I'm an **__**attentive-learner **__**NOT a 'laid-back-cool-genius-who-thinks-everything-is-boring.'" Naruto said.**_

_**"Guys! ENOUGH ! So, Sakura the dance is on the day after tomorrow. Are you going ?" Ino said.**_

_**"Well, the doctor didn't visit me yet. But, I'll do my best to go to the dance."**_

_**"You don't have to force yourself. After all, there's camping after the dance." Temari said.**_

* * *

Hinata inhaled & exhaled. " Ah~ the memories" She said.

"Last years camping was so fun! We played, we danced & did other crazy stuffs!" Ino laughed remembering last years camping.

"All I remember was that you guys Kids' games" Neji said pointing to the girls.

"Oh yeah ?! ~ I remember _**YOU**_ climbing trees acting like some idiot found on the streets !!!" TenTen exclaimed with a vein popping out.

Then they argued like there's no tomorrow.

~A few minutes that felt like hours later~

"You guys done ?" Shikamaru asked.

They both fainted. [A/N: never thought an arguement could make you faint! XD]

All sweatdropped.

Naruto giggled. "I remember Hinata hiding inside a box!" Naruto said.

~ SILENCE ~

Then they started to talk about there camping memories again. Until .....

"So, Sasuke was beaten by Neji." Sakura said teasingly.

"Beaten in what ?" Sasuke asked.

"Climbing Trees."

"Now, that you said that Sakura, I remember Sasuke crying because he was afraid of heights." Sai said.

"He even tried to act like Shikamaru! 'Cuz he was sooo ~ afraid !" Ino said.

*A vein popped out of Sasuke's head *

" He even hugged Naruto! So gayyy ~ " Ino said.

* Another vein popped out of his head *

Sakura laughed.

That was it! Sasuke's third vein snapped!

"YA-MA-NA-KA-I-NO !!!" [special & sound effects : fire with thunder claps XD]

"Ooh~ Save me! The Emo prince is emo-ing again~!" Ino said sarcastically.

Sasuke got really angry & chased the both of them! Ino was laughing really loud. Then suddenly the door opened.

"What's the noise all about?!" A doctor said.

~Silence~

The three of them kneeled down automatically & apologized.

"Well, anyway. I'm doctor Megumi Yoshihara. I'm here to tell you a very good news."

"What ?" She asked.

"You will be out from the hospital tomorrow."

"YAY!" They all said except for Sasuke. He just smirked.

"So that means bye-bye everyone." The doctor said.

"Eh?" They all did 'eh'

"She will be out tomorrow! You guys can leave now."

"Oh." Their faces were sad. They bid their goodbyes & left.

* * *

_**Gomen ! That's all for today!**_

_**Gotta go to school! PEACE!**_

_**-inochinen97-**_


End file.
